


Спи, Крис

by Grey_creature



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU к STiD - Пайк выжил<br/>Бета - Grechesky Sphinx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Спи, Крис

**Author's Note:**

> AU к STiD - Пайк выжил  
> Бета - Grechesky Sphinx

Кристофер Пайк совершил ошибку. Высшим офицерам Звездного Флота Империя ошибок не прощала, но Александр Маркус - второй после Императора - заменил смертный приговор лишением прав. И подарил Кристофера Пайка Джеймсу Тиберию Кирку. Самому молодому и самому жестокому капитану Звездного Флота Терранской Империи за последние сто лет. А Александр Маркус знал, что говорил, - и по поводу молодости, и по поводу жестокости.

Джеймс Кирк заставил Пайка стонать через десять минут, вскрикивать - через двадцать, просить - через два часа, перестать просить - через три часа. И когда у Кристофера Пайка уже не было сил, заставил снова. И снова. И снова. А потом скатился с него, обнял и вырубился. И Кристофер лежал на спине, не в силах даже повернуться, и смотрел в потолок капитанской каюты флагмана, и понимал, что один удар в горло решит все. И не мог поднять руку - и не только физически.

Признаваться в любви по-другому Джеймс Тиберий Кирк не умел. Он командовал флагманским звездолетом Империи в двадцать пять лет - и удержать власть мог только крайней жестокостью. И быть жестоким он умел, и если бы его вынудили посмотреть на самого себя, действительно посмотреть, беспристрастно и безжалостно, он не смог бы сказать, что жестокость его - вынужденная. Потому что лгать самому себе он тоже не умел.

Через два месяца на простой дипломатической миссии Джеймсу Т. Кирку выстрелили в спину. Пайк успел увидеть, как вздергивается чужая рука с фазером, и закрыть Кирка своим телом. А потом он очнулся в медотсеке "Энтерпрайз" и узнал, как капитан притащил его с планеты на руках и каким тоном приказал сделать что угодно, чтобы Кристофер Пайк выжил. И он выжил - и Джеймс Кирк снова начал делать с ним все то же, что и раньше.

А потом Кристофер Пайк проснулся. Вокруг была Федерация, единственной империей в которой был Звездный Флот, а рядом лежал Джим, и у Криса возникло ощущение, что тот тоже не спит.

Внезапно Джим потянулся, включил лампу, наклонился над ним и спросил:

\- Крис, если я захочу сделать тебе больно, ты мне разрешишь?

И Крис лежал, смотрел снизу вверх в черные, как в его сне, глаза и понимал, что сейчас ответит.

Когда он вскрикнул в первый раз, Джим улыбнулся. Коротко и резко. А потом заставил его вскрикнуть снова. И снова.

Наутро у Криса болело все тело, и он остался лежать в постели. Джим принес ему завтрак, потом сел рядом и начал расспрашивать о внутренних течениях в верхах Звездного Флота. Крис рассказал ему все.

Через несколько месяцев Крис понял, что это только начало. Через год начал передвигать фигуры на доске Звездного Флота в нужном ему порядке. Через два года - в порядке, нужном Джеймсу Кирку. Через пять лет - фигуры на этой доске начал двигать Джим.

Через семь лет после той ночи Федерация стала Империей, а самый молодой когда-то капитан Звездного Флота Императором. Первым, единственным и бесконечно невыносимо жестоким. Потому что другого способа удержать власть у него все еще не было.

И он все так же делал Крису больно по ночам. И Кристофер Пайк не жалел ни о чем - и постепенно забывал, что было в этом мире что-то, о чем стоило жалеть.


End file.
